


Rough Nights

by clowncrime



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Joker, M/M, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rough Sex, Sex, joker is a hyperactive goofball, lex is conditioned to jokers craziness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowncrime/pseuds/clowncrime
Summary: Joker shows up at Lex’s place for the night.





	Rough Nights

When Joker comes over, chaos follows in Metropolis. And Lex did not appreciate that. If Joker wanted to come over so bad, the least he could do is ask. Lex would be happy to host Joker, as long as he behaved of course. Then they could come up with brilliant criminal schemes…! 

But no, Joker likes to cause a mess and get driven back to Arkham by the Bat. He views Metropolis just as a new playground to destroy.

But, tonight was a curious case. He didn’t cause a crazy scene, nor did Lex know Joker was even IN Metropolis before he was out on his balcony.

“Good God, how did you get up here?” Lex exclaimed, as he let Joker into his penthouse.

The Joker brushed off his purple suit as he waltzed in as if he owned the place, and immediately flopped onto Lex’s bed. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Lex asked in an annoyed tone. He circled around to the other side and grabbed Joker by his green hair.

“Owowowo! I didn’t know you were into hair pulling Lexie!” Joker snapped out a laugh.

Lex immediately dropped his head, witch landed into the soft bed. He rolled his eyes at him and signed, “You never come here without destroying a few buildings, why are you here?”

Joker shot up and sat on his knees, “Aww, I can’t just visit my darling Lexie?” He batted his green eyelashes at the man.

“I’m smarter than that, you want something.” Lex crossed his arms.

Joker rolled over on his back and looked up at him, “Daww, you big, smart, hunk of a man!” He flipped back over and leapt off the bed. “Well… Since you’re obviously soooo smart, go ahead! Guess!” He giggles and jumped a few times, shouting “guess guess guess!” As well.

Lex rolled his eyes again. “You either want something from my lab or you need my help. That’s why you came here tonight.” 

Joker sat back down and shook his head, “I guess you aren’t that smart, Lexie.” He fake pouted.  
Lex knew this was a boring, stupid battle. He sighed and sat down next to Joker. “Then tell me.”

Joker squee’d and fell back onto his back. “Ahah! I’ve outlasted you!” 

“Get on with it.” Luthor demanded, grabbing Joker’s arm and pulling the clown back up.

Joker grinned at him, “Well… I… want you!”  
Lex just stared at Joker. “What?”

“I want you big boy! Well, you’re not as big as Batman…” he winked at him. 

Lex could’ve sworn his face turned red, “You came all the way here just to… just to screw me?” Lex scoffed. He might’ve had some drunk stands with The Joker in the past, hard telling, but why now?  
Joker giggled and rubbed Lex’s head. “Well if you put it that way… Yes!”

Lex snatched Joker’s arm, “Don’t touch me.”  
Joker gave an over exaggerated gasp, “I’m hurt Lexie…”  
Lex let go and just stared at him. “Why not stay in Gotham and find someone there?”  
Joker frowned at him, “Those people? Yuck! Filthy, bad, and not as genuine as you honey!” He blew a kiss to him.

Lex groaned. There was no getting out of this one, and honestly, he didn’t want to piss the Joker off and have him destroy his city… Again.  
“Fine. You and me, but this is the only—sober—time we do this, got it?” Said Lex.

Joker just about jumped to the moon, “Hooray!”  
In no time he shoved Lex into the bed, a devilish grin whisked across his face. Lex grabbed onto Joker’s hips and reversed him, with himself on top and Joker laying below him. He quickly grabbed his arms so Joker couldn’t overpower him. “Stay.” He commanded. Joker nodded submissively. 

Lex reached over to the night stand and rummaged for a container of lube. He sat it on top of the night stand for easy use later in the night.  
Joker was squirming under Lex, “come on, come on, come on!” He growled, getting ready to wrestle Lex again. 

Lex grabbed back onto Joker’s arms and wrenched them above the clown’s head. Lex leaned in close to Joker’s ear, “We go by my time and terms tonight.” He whispered. He could’ve sworn he heard the Joker whimper.

He kept one hand wrapped around the Joker's wrists, and another started to unbutton Joker’s shirt. He let go of his arms just to let him tear out of his shirt, and the clown obediently put his arms back above him. Lex grabbed back onto them, and used his other hand to unbutton and unzip Joker's pants. The clown wiggled loose from his pants and kicked off his heels.  
His Batman boxer briefs were strained by his erection. Lex rolled his eyes and grabbed the underwear and rolled them down, letting the clown’s cock spring up into the air. Lex laid a careful finger on the head of Joker’s cock, teasingly circling it. Joker whimpered below him, his hips shifted. 

“I’m going to let go of you arms now, if you try to flip me over again the nights off.” Lex said sternly.  
Joker nodded, and relaxed as Luthor let go of his arms.  
Now with both hands free, he removed his own clothing, tossing it aside. The whole powerplay of this all already got him hard as well.

Joker’s pupils were blown as he stared at Lex, a thin coat of sweat was on the clown’s thinly muscled chest.  
Lex grabbed the lube on the table and coated his finger, Joker instinctively picked up his hips to allow Lex some room.

Lex massaged his inner thigh as he circled around Joker’s hole. Little gasps of excitement escaped Joker, he then hooked his legs around Luthor’s back, a sorta ‘hurry it up’ motion.

Lex obliged and started to press his finger into the ring of muscle. He worked it in, careful to watch Joker’s intoxicating reactions. Lex’s free hand wrapped around Joker’s cock, he pumped slowly, using his precum as lube. Lex added another finger in, slowly getting the clown relaxed for him. He fucked him painfully slow, enjoying the obvious frustration in Joker.  
Lex chuckled, “What, that Bat just tear you open, no slow and carefulness?” He was half joking half being serious.

Joker huffed and was about to complain before Lex rubbed on his prostate, causing him to gasp and bucked his hips into the air. “Oh you dog!” He laughed.  
Lex pulled his fingers out and aligned himself to his hole. He stopped pumping Joker’s cock and used that hand to grab onto his thigh, while his lubed fingers stroked his own cock. He added some more lube, and pressed the head of his cock to Joker.  
He shifted, his hands on either side of Joker, his start of his length inside of the clown. A shudder went down both of their spines.

Lex slowly entered him, watching the gasps of pleasure escape the man below him. It was very intoxicating.  
Soon, his lower body met Joker. A groan escaped Luthor, he was fully inside the madman now. Joker wrapped his legs around the back of Lex tighter, and grabbed onto his shoulders. He lifted his head to his ear, “Fuck me harder than that silly Bat could ever.” He groaned.

That’s all Lex needed. He didn’t need any more cues that the clown was ready. He pulled himself back, almost completely out, and then thrust back in to the hilt. Joker gasped, his nails digging into the other man’s shoulders. He had no time to recollect himself after that, Lex set a grueling fast pace. He buried his head into the Joker's shoulder and bit down, and he thrust hard and fast into the clown. 

Joker had always been noisy in bed, and occasionally would call out the Batman’s name, but tonight Lex was doing it so right he didn’t have to pretend Batman was looming over him.

“A-ah! Lex!” He would repeat his name in a shrill voice over and over, causing Lex to go faster and harder. He wouldn’t last long.

Joker came first, his muscles spasmed and he bucked wildly beneath Luthor. His cock spurt out between them. Lex growled into his shoulder, breathing hard he stopped biting and just buried his face into the clown as he came inside of him. He collapsed on top of him. Their breathing hot and heavy. 

Joker was the first to speak, “Woza..” he fluttered. Lex pulled out slowly and marveled at Joker below him. “We oughta do this more often, Lexie.” Joker wheezes out.

“Perhaps that can be arranged.” Lex replied.


End file.
